Joyeux Noël
by Mily Black II
Summary: Quand le père Noël intervient, les résultats peuvent être surprenant.


Le ciel n'arrêtait pas de déverser de la neige, plongeant le village sorcier de Godric Hollow dans un calme hivernal. Tous les habitants rangeaient en quelques coups de baguettes magiques les restes d'un réveillon parfois trop animé. Tous riaient en se souvenant de la veille de Noël qui leur avait fait oublier, pour un instant, tous les drames qui sévissaient de part le monde magique.

Tout le monde ou presque.

Lily Evans, étudiante en dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard n'avait pas réussi à atteindre ce niveau de quiétude qui sied si bien aux fêtes de fin d'année. Ruminant de sombres pensées, elle s'accouda à la fenêtre du salon des Catwight pour fixer l'horizon.

- Lily !

- Quoi Leni ? demanda cette dernière en sachant pertinemment que sa meilleure amie allait de nouveau essayer de lui changer les idées.

- Voudrais-tu jouer aux cartes ?

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la rouquine. C'était là le maximum qu'elle pouvait faire depuis la mort prématurée de ses parents. Elle hocha la tête et partit s'installer à la table où l'attendaient déjà monsieur et madame Catwight. Après des petits regards jetés en coin, la partie put commencer mais l'esprit de la rouquine revenait invariablement sur cet été, sur cette attaque de mangemort qui avait fait d'elle une orpheline.

Comme tous les mois d'août, Lily avait entrainé ses parents au Chemin de Traverse afin de leur faire découvrir les dernières nouveautés sorcières mais aussi de leur changer les idées. Le mariage de sa sœur aînée avec un homme plutôt rustre les avait chagrinés plus qu'ils ne voulaient le dire et ils avaient besoin de penser à autre chose.

Tous les trois avaient marché au gré de leurs pas dans la chaleur humide du Londres magique. Elle se rappelait parfaitement s'être dit que cette après-midi serait parfaite si elle ne croisait pas James Potter. Celui-là même qui la poursuivait de ses assiduités depuis presque deux ans. Elle s'en souvenait parce que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il était apparu, flanqué de son meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

- Bonjour Lily ! avait-il dit, visiblement très heureux de la voir là.

- James, Sirius…

Elle n'osa dire plus de peur que son animosité vis-à-vis de ces deux perturbateurs n'apparaisse dans ses propos. En tant que Préfète en Chef, ils étaient exactement le genre d'élève qu'elle surveillait avec beaucoup d'attention ce qui ne déplaisait pas à l'un des deux.

- Monsieur et madame Evans, avait continué le jeune Potter en saluant poliment les parents de la rouquine, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- De même, avait répondu le père de Lily, sachant exactement en face de qui il se trouvait.

En effet, le nombre impressionnant de hiboux que le garçon envoyait à sa fille ne pouvait passer inaperçu. Faisant taire le pincement au cœur qui le vrillait pour ne pas s'imaginer mariant sa dernière fille, monsieur Evans avait commencé à parler aux jeunes hommes sous l'œil noir de sa fille.

Lily avait alors trépigné devant ce spectacle qu'elle jugeait désolant. Son propre père la trahissait en passant à l'évidence un bon moment avec l'étudiant de Poudlard le plus têtu et le plus collant qu'elle n'ait jamais croisé. Puis tout c'était précipité…

- Lily, c'est à toi de jouer, chuchota une voix près d'elle.

Elle releva les yeux pour voir toute la famille Catwight la fixer du regard.

- Excusez-moi.

Ils avaient été si bons de l'accueillir pour les fêtes de fin d'année… Mais au final peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de rester à l'école, de travailler jusqu'à en oublier tout, comme elle l'avait fait jusque là, au détriment de sa santé.

A la rentrée, elle s'était sentie si mal, si perdue que le réconfort des livres lui avait permis de surmonter le choc. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, ce dont elle s'était persuadée en voyant que la vie continuait, qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas à la mort de ses parents. Elle avait haï le monde entier de n'avoir pu les sauver. Et pour renforcer son chagrin, elle rêvait plusieurs fois par nuit de ne pas être allée ce jour-là sur le Chemin de Traverse ou tout simplement d'y avoir été seule… mais rien n'y faisait.

La vie avait continué à un détail près : James Potter ne lui parlait plus. Il ne la regardait plus. Elle était dorénavant seule. Elle secoua la tête en se maudissant. Seule ? Et Leni alors ?! Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de sourire mais des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

Tout d'abord, la rentrée du mois de Septembre quand tout le monde l'avait regardée avec un air peiné. Seuls les Serpentard n'avaient rien changé à leur mépris évident pour les sorciers comme elle, nés de parents moldus. Puis elle avait croisé Remus, un des Maraudeurs, un des amis de Potter. Ils avaient discuté, il avait parlé avec un effort évident pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras.

Normalement, c'était toujours à ce moment-là que le harcèlement potterien débutait. Le brun à lunettes arrivait avec son air suffisant, passait sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés et tentait de l'amadouer. Mais là, rien. A la fin de ce qui ressemblait plus à un monologue de la part de Remus qu'à une conversation, le jeune homme était parti vers ses amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

Sur le quai, elle n'avait vu que le dos de Potter. A la table du dîner par contre, elle avait vu son visage. Il était si grave que pendant un moment elle s'était demandée si elle rêvait. Mais non, et depuis il n'avait pas quitté cette expression de sérieux qui lui attirait encore plus de regards féminins. Seulement voilà, plus aucune fille ne l'approchait de trop près contrairement aux années précédentes.

Deux jours après la rentrée, l'une des groupies des Maraudeurs et plus précisément de James, avait fait une tentative d'approche qui s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. Seulement loin d'en prendre compte, la dinde en question avait répété ses assauts au plus grand déplaisir de la rouquine qui bouillait de rage sous les gloussements de la péronnelle. Jusqu'au soir fatal :

- Dégage, avait grogné James alors que la jeune fille par un habile subterfuge lui avait ôté son livre des mains. Et rends le moi !

- Sinon quoi ? avait-elle dit suavement.

- Sinon tu vas devenir la nouvelle cible des Maraudeurs, histoire que tout le monde comprenne…

- Comprenne quoi ? avait-elle demandé d'un air légèrement inquiet.

- De me laisser tranquille.

Lily avait eu un sursaut. Pourquoi voulait-il être tranquille ? Que s'était-il donc passé ? Malheureusement durant les trois mois suivant, personne n'avait réussi à savoir d'où venait ce changement si radical et force avait été d'avouer qu'il avait mûri. Il était devenu celui qu'elle voyait réellement en lui derrière tous les artifices mais il ne voulait plus d'elle.

Une main se posa sur la sienne pour la faire revenir au moment présent, à ce premier Noël seule, à cette famille qui n'était pas la sienne.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir jouer ? demanda madame Catwight avec un faible sourire.

- Non, je crois que je vais retourner près de la fenêtre pour continuer à regarder la neige tomber.

- Va, mais prends une couverture pour ne pas attraper froid.

Lily avait saisi une couverture au passage pour s'enrouler dedans et retourner à ses réflexions. James, ses parents, Leni… Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête.

- Lilou, ça te dirait de sortir un peu puisque la neige a cessé ?

- Comment ?

- Ça fait deux heures maintenant que tu es plongée dans tes pensées, maintenant il est temps de sortir ! s'écria Leni vaguement agacée.

Souhaitant faire plaisir à son amie et éviter tout sermon sur son apathie, la rouquine se leva et ressentit pour la première l'engourdissement qui affaiblissait ses jambes. Elle les étira autant qu'elle put avant de partir enfiler sa cape d'hiver.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dans le village… répondit la brune à ses cotés. Il devrait y avoir un père Noël quelque part…

- Un père Noël ? N'est-il pas un peu trop tard ?

Leni la dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi serait-il trop tard ? Nous sommes le 25 Décembre, non ?

- Oui, mais normalement on va le voir avant le réveillon pour lui dire ce que l'on souhaite, expliqua Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et tu ne le remercie pas ?

- Le remercier ? répéta incrédule la jeune Evans.

- Bah oui, le 25 Décembre, les enfants vont remercier le Père Noël pour les cadeaux qu'ils ont reçu. C'est la moindre des politesses !

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un personnage imaginaire inventé pour le folklore…

- Stop, la coupa son amie. Il est toujours bon d'apprendre aux enfants la politesse même envers un personnage imaginaire.

- Si tu le dis, maugréa Lily tout en suivant.

Elles poursuivirent leur chemin vers le centre du village sans échanger un mot. Parfois l'une d'elle indiquait de la main une maison décorée avec soin ou encore des enfants qui bâtissaient des bonshommes de neige. Puis au détour d'une rue, Leni se figea.

- Tiens le voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en trépignant sur place.

- Rappelle-moi ton âge ?

- Roh, Lily ! Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie !

Elle lui saisit la main et l'entraina à sa suite vers l'attroupement d'enfants et d'adultes qui regardaient un vieil homme à l'écart qui parlait à une fillette.

Le spectacle était apaisant, serein exactement ce qu'il fallait à Lily. Elle se demanda avec curiosité ce qu'avait bien pu raconter le Père Noël à cet enfant si énervé pour qu'il se transforme en agneau si rapidement. Puis elle remarqua que la foule diminuait à vue d'œil quand ce fut leur tour.

- Tu y vas en premier, Lily !

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de parler à ce vieux pervers !

Des têtes se tournèrent, lui décochant des regards noirs. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de parler à un inconnu des cadeaux qu'elle avait eu. Surtout que si beaux soient ils, ils ne remplaçaient pas… Sa gorge se serra.

- Lily, s'il te plait ! supplia Leni. J'ai envie d'y aller moi aussi mais je ne veux pas être la première…

Rouspétant contre tout cela, la rouquine s'approcha du vieil homme qui les observait depuis son siège, elle s'assit à sa droite et attendit patiemment qu'il rompe le silence.

- Tu sais que tu dois me parler ? fit ce dernier au bout d'un moment.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? grogna-t-elle.

- De tes cadeaux…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Vous êtes ici pour recevoir des remerciements qui ne vous sont même pas destinés !

Elle le vit se raidir mais ne chercha pas à s'excuser. Cela lui faisait tant de bien de laisser ressortir toute sa rancœur.

- N'avez-vous donc pas l'impression de voler ces pauvres enfants, de leur mentir ?

- Je ne fais que les écouter.

- Et leur faire croire que le monde est beau, siffla-t-elle.

Elle se frotta les yeux. Ils commençaient à briller, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer, comme d'habitude.

- Ils auront bien le temps de voir que la vie est injuste, répondit le Père Noël. Je ne vais pas leur dire toute la noirceur des gens autour d'eux, que l'amour peut être la pire des choses ou encore qu'ils seront un jour amenés à faire quelque chose d'horrible pour se défendre.

Un léger raclement de gorge se fit entendre de l'autre coté. La rouquine vit pour la première fois qu'un lutin se tenait là, un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres.

- Ça leur éviterait pourtant de tomber de haut quand cela leur arrivera.

Le vieil homme souffla.

- Veux-tu juste débattre sur la question ou me parler comme les autres ont fait avant toi ?

- Et vous parler de quoi ? demanda cyniquement Lily en voyant sa meilleure amie se tordre les doigts au loin.

- De ton Noël… De ce qui te tracasse…

Elle le regarda avec soin, pesant le pour et le contre. Devait-elle se confier ?

- Je passe mon Noël chez ma meilleure amie puisque mes parents sont morts cet été.

- Oh… Et cela se passe bien ?

- Je suppose.

Doucement, la neige se remit à tomber.

- Tu supposes ? Et qu'aurais-tu voulu de plus ?

Conscient de la maladresse de sa question, le Père Noël voulut la reformuler mais vit que la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus.

- Savoir pourquoi il m'a abandonné lui aussi.

- Qui ? demanda le vieil homme avant de suivre le regard de Lily, fermement fixé sur une personne au loin. James Potter ?

Elle sursauta en entendant le nom de celui qu'elle croyait voir derrière Leni.

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Parce que tu le fixes et que je connais ce petit sacripant !

Laissant échapper un petit rire qui fit tressauter sa barbe, le Père Noël se pencha vers elle.

- Alors si je ne me trompe pas, tu dois être Lily Evans !

- Comment ? s'écria-t-elle en se relevant. Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Parce que tous les ans depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, il me parle de toi !

- Quoi ?

- J'en ai trop dit, je pense.

- Rassurez-vous ! Je ne l'intéresse plus !

- Ça, c'est faux !

- Menteur !

Des petits cris de protestations montèrent autour d'eux. Les enfants encore présents la regardaient avec horreur. Comment pouvait-elle parler ainsi au Père Noël ? Les parents, quant à eux, la dévisageaient sans comprendre.

- T'a-t-il dit que tu ne l'intéressais plus ?

- Non.

- Alors ?

- Alors ? Il ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus !

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il…

- Grand Pa !

Reconnaissant immédiatement la voix, Lily se figea. Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps du Maraudeur tant elle était à l'affût. Réalisant qu'elle devait se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, elle remarqua qu'il défiait du regard le vieil homme qui lui souriait en retour.

- Bonne Maman aimerait savoir si tu comptes attendre d'être malade pour rentrer au Manoir ?

- Dis lui que je suis au stade d'une petite angine, que je délaisserais ces enfants uniquement quand j'aurais une pneumonie !

James leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas un mouvement de plus.

- Tiens pendant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir nous départager.

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Cette demoiselle se demandait pourquoi tu ne te préoccupais plus d'elle.

Les joues de Lily chauffèrent instantanément et elle baissa la tête pour fixer la pointe de ses chaussures. Brusquement désireuse de partir, elle ne trouvait la force de s'éloigner pour mettre fin à cette embarrassante situation.

- Je fais ce qu'elle me demande.

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche mais ne put dire quoique ce soit.

- James Harry Potter ! Depuis quand oses-tu mentir devant moi !

La voix du Père Noël n'avait plus rien de douce ou gaie. Non, elle était sèche et pleine de reproches dissimulés. Il se releva pour se placer devant le jeune homme d'après le mouvement des chaussures que Lily pouvait voir.

- Grand Pa…

- La vérité, tout de suite !

- La vérité ? s'écria brusquement James. Tu veux la vérité ?

La jeune Evans entendit vaguement les parents derrière elle qui râlaient de la tournure des événements et qui ramenaient leurs enfants à la maison pour qu'ils n'assistent pas à tout cela.

- Oui, dit Lily doucement en relevant les yeux vers ceux du brun.

- Lily… murmura-t-il.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi, James.

- Parce que je n'ai pas pu sauver tes parents.

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux comme si elle s'éveillait. Il s'en voulait. Il ne l'approchait plus parce qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de ses parents mais… Elle n'avait jamais dit une telle chose, ni ne l'avait même jamais sous entendue. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme pour qu'il la regarde.

- Les enfants ! Vous feriez mieux d'aller au Manoir avant de geler ! Pendant ce temps, je vais finir avec les autres enfants… s'exclama le vieil homme.

- Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela, chuchota Lily.

- Mais j'aurais dû pouvoir les aider…

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui imposer le silence.

- Arrête avec ton complexe du héros, James. J'aurais tant aimé que tu me soutiennes au lieu de me fuir…

Il eut un petit ricanement.

- Tu parles, tu m'aurais menacé des pires choses si j'avais osé t'approcher !

Un coin des lèvres de la jeune femme se releva. Il la connaissait vraiment très bien. Tout en plongeant son regard dans celui chocolat de Potter, elle réalisa qu'il était devenu exactement l'homme de sa vie. Il avait mis du temps pour arrêter de se cacher derrière son attitude de mauvais garçon mais il y était enfin parvenu.

- Tu as raison, rit-elle. Mais maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'aides, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

- Tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

- Oui.

Ils se regardèrent souriant comme jamais depuis cet été. La joie qui envahissait le cœur de la jeune Evans la réchauffait, l'emplissait de calme.

- Joyeux Noël, bonhomme !

- Quoi ? s'écria James en se tournant vers le Père Noël.

- Bah oui…

Le vieillard fit un geste de la main allant de l'un à l'autre.

- C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas fait de cadeaux hier ?!

- Oui, avec Bonne Maman on a pensé que tu apprécierais plus Lily qu'un énième gadget.

- Quoi ? s'écria à son tour la rouquine. Vous saviez que…

Comprenant brusquement tout, elle se tourna vers Leni qui leva les pouces vers le ciel bientôt imitée par Sirius.

- Ils m'ont aidé tous les deux, vous devriez penser à les remercier aussi…

Les deux jeunes rirent doucement, heureux de ce tour joué par leurs amis. La magie de Noël avait encore agi…


End file.
